


Phantom Pains

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Soft Chara, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk ends up talking about a past timeline.  Some of that's new information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Pains

“Hey, Sans,” says Frisk. “Do you practice your cool lines ahead of time?”

Sans turns his head to look at them, sitting next to them on the couch. “Don’t know what you’re talking about, kid.”

“You know, like, ‘you’re gonna have a bad time’. Did you have that planned already or did you come up with it on the spot?” they ask.

“Oh, you mean that cool line. I did have that one planned out ahead of time, but...” Sans shuts his eyelids. “Do you really think you should tell me that you heard it before?”

Frisk squeaks in fright, recoiling and hiding underneath their blanket. “I stopped! I stopped right after that! Please don’t hurt me...!”

Sans cracks an eye open. “Hey, relax. I’m not going to pick a fight with you. Not here and now, anyway.” He’d already sort of known that previous timelines were not as nice as this one, from bad dreams and good intuition. This doesn’t change anything. “So you stopped, huh?”

A nodding motion, beneath the blanket.

“Good to hear it. Was it my ‘cool lines’ that scared you straight?” he asks, trying to keep his voice light.

Frisk hesitates, before peeking out from the blanket. “No. ...It was Papyrus.”

Sans opens his other eye and just looks at Frisk for a second. “Go on.”

“Papyrus... said he thought I could change. Even after everything that I - everything that we did, he thought we could be good people, still. He said he’d help us.” Frisk is even quieter than their usual. “When Chara and I went through the ruins, I didn’t know what to do. Chara said a lot of things, about protecting me, and keeping me safe, and I didn’t know how we could be safe otherwise. I didn’t think I could do anything on my own, and if I tried we’d just both die a lot more. So I just...” They trail off.

Sans knows he doesn’t want to hear too many details about what they ‘just’ did.

“But Papyrus believed in me, even when he didn’t have a reason to. Even when he had lots of reasons not to, he still believed in both of us. So... I told Chara we could change. We could try being nice, even after all the stuff we already did. Chara didn’t really want to listen at first, but... I was determined.” Frisk exhales. “So they started listening to me, and after we’d been able to spare some more monsters, they were the one who said we should reset.”

This part is news to Sans. He can believe it out of the Frisk he knows, that they’d want to make up for what they’d done, but from what he knows of Chara... “Them, really?”

“They weren’t all bad,” they answer. “They were just scared a lot of the time, and they didn’t know how to stay safe without fighting. Once sparing monsters started working, they wanted to try it from the beginning. That’s how we got here.”

“Huh,” says Sans, and doesn’t say anything for a while.

Eventually, Frisk inches closer to him on the couch. “...Are you still mad?”

“Nah,” he replies, honestly. “I already knew you went a bad way before, I’m just glad you changed. ...Both of you, I guess.”

They smile, and finally go back to sitting next to him again.


End file.
